


some faults to make us men

by jizzicus



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jizzicus/pseuds/jizzicus
Summary: Xanatos catches Owen trying to take matters into his own hand.
Relationships: David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos, Puck | Owen Burnett & David Xanatos, Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos
Kudos: 9





	some faults to make us men

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after _The Price_. The title is pulled from a Shakespeare quote because Gargoyles.

There was a loud crack, like a thunderstorm within the confines of an elevator shaft, echoing on and on and David Xanatos looked up from his paperwork, frowning. When only silence followed for seemingly endless minutes, he got up from his chair and peeked into the hallway leading down from his office to the trophy room. There was an unnatural glow spilling from under the high double doors as Xanatos opened the secret panel on the castle wall, quickly retrieving a bit of protection. Just in case.

As he burst into the eerily illuminated trophy room, phaser cannon in his hands ready to blast away any intruder (or gargoyle), he was almost disheartened when he saw it was only Puck, hovering in midair while pouring over the Grimorum with the Phoenix Gate in nervous hands.

“Now that’s just disappointing.” He shifted the weight of the heavy cannon blaster to his left shoulder, an eyebrow arched in a balance of annoyance and intrigue.

“Yes, well,” Puck began, not overly surprised by his sudden appearance as he floated down and retreated into his humbler form. Like a ripple, it started where his feet had just touched the ground, up to his legs that elongated, to his hips and chest, now broader, losing all the androgyny of the sprite. At last, his face became stern, angular, and less playful with a stately nose as his hair was sucked back into his skull and shifted to a soft blond from stark white.

“There were some complications I had not...foreseen,” Owen said, reaching for his glasses in the inside pocket of his jacket, his stone fist now hanging useless at his side.

Xanatos’s tapping fingers on the carbon casing of his gun made any comment redundant and he had the rare pleasure of seeing Owen fidget.

“It is very undignified to open the Grimorum’s fastening with...one’s teeth. Sir.” He cleared his throat self-consciously and Xanatos had difficulties holding back a shark-toothed smirk. He was not succeeding, judging by the way Owen was turning red with embarrassment.

“What were you hoping to achieve?” He set the gun on the desk and bent down to retrieve the two artifacts from the floor, putting them back into their casing at the trophy room’s opposite wall, his back to his personal assistant.

“Research. I apologize for the inconveniences caused.”

“On what?” The casing gave a satisfying click as he snapped the lock back into place, small blue lights blinking around the glass box as he typed a code into the control panel. They turned green as he hit enter and there was a hissing noise as a vacuum was built up within, drowning out Owen’s mumbled reply.

“What was that, Owen?”

“Spells.” 

Xanatos turned around at that, his eyebrows almost receding in his hairline. “Never mind, sir. I did not find what I was looking for.” It was rare for Owen to shirk a direct answer and Xanatos did not give him the satisfaction of a response. Staring imploringly at him usually did the trick.

“For my fist,” Owen added tersely after a brief staring contest, but it was the casual way Xanatos was leaning against the showcase, feet crossed at the ankles that made him admit his shame.

“Can’t you-“ Xanatos made a gesture, indicating him from top to bottom.

“No. As Owen, I cannot lift the curse without a spell. As Puck, there is no curse to lift.”

“A predicament, I gather.”

“Quite.”

Xanatos crossed his arms over his chest, considering his personal assistant who was standing in the middle of the room as if awaiting some form of judgment. He shook his head not unkindly.

“It’s becoming of you, Owen. It gives you an edge. Men in our positions must turn their deficiencies to their advantage. Don’t let it bother you.” He pushed himself away from the display cabinet to walk over to Owen. He gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. “It certainly does not bother me.”

Owen was lowering his gaze, staring at the cold stone that his arm had become; a necessary sacrifice, one he would be willing to make again, despite it all. “I see. It won’t happen again.” He felt there was something more to add to that, but his throat was uncomfortably tight and nothing would come out.

“It’s only _human_ to be afraid, Owen.” With a grin, Xanatos boxed him in his biceps as if chummy, making light of his worries.

“Thank you, sir,” he said stiffly, arms crossed behind his back and staring at a point past the other man’s shoulder.

“Very good.” Xanatos noted the time, his wristwatch reflecting the ceiling light in a glare. “Now you’ll have to excuse me, it’s almost 7 and I’ve got a date with Fox at Tony’s. Don’t expect me back early.”

“Mr. Xanatos.” Owen bowed his head slightly, waiting until Xanatos had turned his back to him before he squeezed the place on his arm where warm skin turned to unyielding rock.

The other man was already at the double doors when he turned around again, seeming to remember something he had forgotten to mention. “Owen,” there was a hard look to his eyes, his face stern and imperative. “I’d rather not have you touch my property without my consent again. It’s old. It can be easily damaged.”

“Of course, Mr. Xanatos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I fell deep into Gargoyles, and this pairing specifically, in 2008 and I'm hoping to finally start posting some of my old works for the six other people in the universe that like this couple.


End file.
